Tidus' Ronso Season
by Sam Spam III
Summary: Tidus decides to sleep outside, under the stars. Everyone decides to go the travel lodge instead. Everyone, except Kimahri, who is itching to explore his new found feelings for Tidus.


Tidus stretched his fatigued arms into the air, yawning loudly as he displayed his large open mouth to the world. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. The others had all gone ahead to the travel lodge, but Tidus felt like sleeping under the stars tonight. He was sure everyone would go on to the travel agency, and he was right in that aspect; Yuna had momentarily considered it, but Auron dissuaded her instantly. Rikku was pretty sure it was going to rain and with it, bring thunder, so she chose to go with the others. Lulu and Wakka wanted to stay together, but their weather-sense led them to believe that the only thing Tidus would be enjoying was the presence of a heavy downpour.  
>Kimahri considered staying outside with Tidus for a long time. After everyone had gone ahead to go inside, the ronso was still standing there, arms folded, mind in deep contemplation. Tidus looked at him for a while with a toothy smile on his face, but when a few minutes had past and Kimahri hadn't even moved, Tidus sat down on the floor next to the pile of wood he had collected and attempted to ignite it for a glorious warmth. After the heat spilled forward and bathed him, he looked round to find the ronso had gone.<p>

Kimahri paced the reception area. His bare ronso feet were padding the wooden floor with every step he took and were accompanied by the sound of his heavy dark claws. Anyone looking in would see a blue figure perambulating with a sense of unknown desperation. He sniffed the air with his big black nose and roared albeit quietly to himself. Was it him, or was the room a lot hotter than it used to be? His tufts of fur were sticking to his body in thick clumps more than they were supposed to.  
>He was the only one who didn't want to leave Tidus all alone. If it wasn't for social influences, he would have had no problem, but the very nature of conformity was too great for even a ronso to overcome. Since he had laid eyes on Tidus, Kimahri had always been struck by a concoction of mysterious feelings. Throughout their journey to Zanarkand so far, he had always noticed how at one moment, Tidus could appear cute, and the next he was angry or upset, but ever since Kimahri had seen him, Tidus' aura had grown with every passing day, reeking with this unbearable, yet inviting smell.<br>To Kimahri, everything Tidus did he interpreted as a sign. When he was standing outside not ten minutes ago, Tidus was actually smiling at him, but Kimahri had turned away! It was unbelievable torture to the ronso, but now everyone was asleep he was sure he could find a way out and confront Tidus just like he had wanted for so long now. It was that time of the year. Actually, it was more than that – it was _that_ time of the year. Kimahri was worried what would happen, but from all the travelling they've done, lots of actions and emotions and hormones were left to rampage inside the hushed ronso without much to tame them. Tidus' actions only added to the cyclone of Kimahri's being; it was a wonder the ronso had coped this far.  
>In tradition, during every <em>time<em> of the year, ronso would show their brute strength towards their mate before they would accomplish and undergo the Divine Act of Giving, Receiving and Devoting. Every ronso's mate was already predetermined: no two ronso would fall for the same mate. Whether the mate was bigger, smaller, male or female, a ronso's passage of Divinity was always binding, and they could neither change nor reverse it. If a male ronso fell for another male ronso, then that was his Divinity and they both accepted that.  
>What made the situation more complicated was the ronso who couldn't find mates on Mount Gagazet. It wouldn't happen all that often, but in such situations, the ronso would lose his or her horn and be condemned to walk all of Spira in search of their mate. Sometimes, when ronso managed to find their mate of another race, they wouldn't be accepted. The binding was usually predetermined for all ronso, but not for other races. In collective ronso history, every ronso who had a human mate had never been accepted.<br>Kimahri took an intake of breath and held it momentarily. He was sure he had found his mate when he became guardian for Yuna, but because emptiness just filled his mind, he always had a sense of scepticism. That all changed, however, when he first laid eyes on Tidus. After all their long escapades, Kimahri was now finally certain: his mate was waiting for him outside.  
>Kimahri's breathing was erratic and he couldn't control it. His huge paws felt at east treading upon the fertile earth. It would feel better if he went on all fours, but at the moment, the rondo was thinking hard about what he would do next. Everyone had gone to sleep and didn't know that he had snuck out, but what would it matter anyway if they found out Kimahri wasn't there?<br>Kimahri felt an unusual stirring sensation beneath his loincloth. He stopped in his tracks and gazed down at a rising bulge, the likes of which he had never seen before. Kimahri felt his cheeks burn and was suddenly filled with all kinds of emotions, along with a desperate longing to touch his bulge. Resisting this apparently random urge, Kimahri controlled his breathing and waited. He had to wait a while due to the sheer size of it, but eventually, the ronso continued on, feeling more nervous than he previously did.  
>Padding along, Kimahri sniffed the air. His sinuses were greeted by a recently-dried-out-cloth smell and the unmistakable smell of destiny and desire – Tidus. The ronso closed his eyes and his thick red tongue emerged from its resting place to wet his lips. Drool and saliva mingled in a slurry of viscosity and dribbled down his chin. Kimahri left it to run its course and he felt a little thrilled as the cool mixture slowly crawled down his neck and onto his big furry chest. The thin blue ronso tail whipped round heavily as this occurred and created a slight wave of air that chilled it.<br>Kimahri's eyelids lifted and a new look was set in his eye. He continued walking and caught sight of a glowing mound of wood, the centre blackening from the pirouetting lick of the flame, changing from orange to red and to yellow at irregular intervals. The fire was positioned just so that the slight wind could go in no other direction but through it, feeding its destructive nature. Just besides this was a shape Kimahri had no problem identifying. Tidus was bare, but that wasn't unusual for him. The ronso continued on his way, his gaze fixed upon the teenage boy reaching manhood.  
>Tidus was quite close to the fire that the heat would inevitably hurt exposed skin after a short while. Just as Kimahri noticed this, the boy's hands lurched to his back and he turned over, his bare chest now exposed to the flame's mercy. Kimahri licked his lips again as he advanced. The camp was no more than a hundred metres away now and the ronso was bubbling with all kinds of emotions. He decided to walk slowly rather than give in to his urge and sprint to Tidus which would only wake him up and make him disoriented and uncertain about the ronso's advanced. Or so he thought.<br>Kimahri continued his steady pace, hearing his paws thud along the ground as he did so. He was only a small ronso, but his weight, mainly in muscle, was intimidating nonetheless. When he was only ten metres away, his giant heart gave a leap as Tidus had a spasm and leapt up, arms flailing. It was undoubtedly the fire's doing, but Kimahri's plan of a peaceful advance was now in shatters; Tidus was sitting up and staring, confusedly at him.

He could tell something was approaching because his left ear was pressed to the ground and picked up a steady rhythm of thuds. Tidus wasn't quite sure what was advancing, but he wanted to be ready for when it was upon him. Just as he was thinking about what he could do, the skin on his right-hand side was pierced with a biting heat. Involuntarily, he picked himself up and thrashed around, patting the pain on his side, willing it to subside. As he did so, he caught sight of Kimahri. The ronso was just standing there and looked quite shocked. What was he doing here?  
>"Changed your mind then?" Tidus asked with a smile. Kimahri was slow and reluctantly nodded. He walked on and sat on the opposite side of the fire to Tidus. Tidus could tell the ronso was getting hot because his fur was getting thicker and discoloured.<br>"Why don't you get a little more comfortable?" Tidus asked. Kimahri's eyes bulged as he said this, but he didn't do anything for a moment.  
>"Take something off, Kimahri – you'll die of heatstroke at this rate!" The ronso looked up at Tidus and decided to take off his metal armband, setting it to the side on the floor. He then grabbed hold of the thin garment covering his body and slid it over his head. Tidus observed this the whole while it was going on. The ronso had something about him that made Tidus question himself. His arms were thick and muscled, as were his legs. When Kimahri's chest garment came off, Tidus was awed at the definition of muscle that the ronso had there – it made his own abs pale in comparison.<p>

Kimahri took off his leg cloths and laid all his things in a neat pile away to his side. The only thing he was wearing was his loincloth. Tidus sat up straight once Kimahri had finished. He had never seen a denuded ronso before, and he liked what he saw. The basic physiology of a ronso wasn't that much different to that of a human, the only differences were that ronso were blue-skinned, taller, bigger, had paws resembling that of a feral creature and their faces weren't dissimilar to a cross between a lion and a wolf. White and grey fur grew on some places of the ronso body, Tidus observed, and darker fur grew elsewhere.  
>Kimahri gave a yawn and a stretch, much like Tidus did originally. Tidus saw the divine muscles expand and contract in various places as this happened, noting the various bushes of fur evident on the ronso's body. White spots, too, were visible on the blue patches of skin in some places – Kimahri's solid abs, in the absence of thick fur, were adorned with freckles of white, along with Kimahri's monstrously thick thighs and (from the slight angle that Tidus could see) his fleshy ass. This last point was only an assumption because the breeze momentarily caught Kimahri's loincloth round the back and Tidus was certain he saw a small speckle of white.<p>

Once Kimahri had finished yawning, Tidus beckoned him over, patting a patch of ground next to him. Kimahri heaved himself up and walked over to sit by the teenage boy. They were almost like opposites. Tidus' tanned body next to Kimahri's blue and Tidus' small size compared to Kimahri's towering dimension. A sudden thought pervaded Tidus' mind and his heart-rate quickened. Once he had built up the courage, Tidus opened his mouth.  
>"I don't know about you, Kimahri, but where I come from, you can get a lot more comfortable than we already are now." Tidus' cheeks burned crimson as he looked at the ronso. He could have sworn he could hear the thumping of Kimahri's vast heart as it crashed into his ribs. "Do you want to see?" Kimahri licked his lips and nodded. Tidus acted without thinking, knowing he was taking a huge risk that might lead nowhere. He didn't even know why he was doing it; he was overcome by involuntary action. Breathing in, Tidus stood up and held both sides of his boxers. The next second, the boxers had come off in a quick motion and Tidus was awkwardly standing there, trying not to look embarrassed.<p>

Kimahri's heart could have burst out of his chest. He watched; mouth wide in awe as Tidus stripped himself completely and his dangly-bit hardened and starting rising, fast. The ronso rushed to his feet, catching Tidus' eyes as he did so.

"What do you think?" Tidus asked, attempting to hide the redness of his cheeks. Kimahri noticed Tidus' piercing gaze examine his body once more and the ronso flexed his claws and ripped his loincloth off in one sweeping motion. A cool breeze drifted past, only adding to Kimahri's thrilling sensation. Kimahri's dangly-bit was rising again, both thickly and quickly. His furry dangly-bits were quite low, swinging freely. He looked at Tidus and smiled as he noticed the same result, albeit on a smaller scale. Now they were both naked, next to the fire, and at each other's involuntary mercy.  
>Tidus' heart was beating so fast, his mind couldn't keep up with all the events that were taking place. His dick had hardened and he was watching Kimahri's deep blue penis rise, noticing the dark fur growing around it, and the bollocks that were swinging freely. Tidus couldn't help himself, but he felt like leaping on the ronso right there and then to relieve his desire.<br>"This good!" Kimahri said in his deep, reverberating voice. Tidus' eyes closed as he assimilated the ronso's sexy voice.  
>"Kimahri," Tidus said, opening his eyes and fixing them on the ronso. He was unsure of how this would turn out, but his mind was set, so the words spilled forwards with increasing intensity. "I want you. I've wanted you for so long now. It's been torture for me. I mean, Yuna thinks I love her. I needed to get close to her in order to get to you! I think I'm in love with you, Kimahri. Either that or I just want you to fuck me, and I want that now. I want you to fuck me so hard that I become so sore so I can't walk tomorrow! I want your fucking huge, thick dick in my ass, and I want it now!"<br>Tidus saw Kimahri lick his lips.  
>"Tidus. I understand your thoughts. I found mate now. Such tender body need attention. Kimahri know how. Kimahri treat you right. Kimahri," he struggled on the word, "f-ff-fu . . . c-ck you!"<br>Tidus walked up to Kimahri as he was saying this and embraced him. The difference in both height and size meant that Tidus' arms barely went round the ronso's body and Kimahri's erect dick was pushed into Tidus' stomach, the bollocks dangling to Tidus' penis. Kimahri leaned down slightly so their bodies were more aligned and then Tidus pursued kissing the ronso. The first thing he noticed was that Kimahri's mouth was so much bigger than his and his tongue was much wider and flatter, but also quite thick.

Kimahri licked Tidus' face and continued doing so, applying both drool and saliva at the same time. Tidus started licking the residue that fell to the top of his lip and this made him firmer. As both boy and ronso were doing this, their differently proportional dicks were rubbing together, sweating against one another and creating marvellous heat.  
>Tidus was the first to break the kiss. He continued kissing down Kimahri's face, then his neck and got to his furry chest. Tidus was both licking and kissing as he was doing this and stopped to massage one of Kimahri's enormous nipples. He was sucking on the other nipple and slightly humping Kimahri's leg as he was doing this. Kimahri gave a low growl of approval, so Tidus kept this up for a while.<p>

After a minute or so, Tidus stopped sucking and moved his working mouth to Kimahri's solid abs and continued his work there. There was a thin line of dark fur leading from Kimahri's immensely curly pubes up towards his bellybutton. Tidus started playing with Kimahri's pubes whilst licking his abs and Kimahri gave off a loud roar of impatience. This made Tidus speed his process. He worked his hand further down and wrapped it halfway round the ronso's vast dick. It was so big that one of his hands alone couldn't go around it. Not a second sooner than it was touched, Kimahri's dick suddenly felt a lot wetter and stickier and Tidus looked down to see his whole hand covered in precum.  
>He couldn't resist his insane urge driving him anymore. Tidus got straight down onto his knees and planted his mouth onto the edge of Kimahri's enormous dick. The ground was hard and hurt Tidus' knees with the sudden drop. The precum tasted good. Insanely good. Tidus' tongue found its way out of his mouth and lapped around the tip of Kimahri's dick. Kimahri closed his eyes at this point as if to heighten the pleasure he received. He placed a huge paw on Tidus' head and grasped his golden hair.<br>Tidus continued his round of licking, using his hands where possible. Even in an effort to fit the damn thing into his mouth, to no avail. In the end, Tidus gave up and wrapped his hands around Kimahri's chunky thighs, molesting the ronso's muscles. After a minute or so, he moved his hands to grope Kimahri's ass instead. It was both muscled and thick, but pleasing to grope all the same. Tidus gently extended a finger and probed Kimahri's ass. The ronso jumped slightly at this and his tail started thrashing around violently, before calming down. Kimahri was exceptionally warm inside, and this pleased Tidus, who continued to try to fit the whole of Kimahri's dick inside his mouth.

Kimahri growled lowly and quickly, his breathing increasing. With a finger in his big-passage, something which he had never experienced before, his pleasure was exceedingly high. It was just a shame that Tidus' mouth was so small. Or was it? Kimahri could feel Tidus' tongue thrashing around violently, trying to wrap itself around his dangly-bit. Kimahri thought he could do more. He moved his tail so it went beside him and then he moved it between Tidus' legs and upwards. His plan worked and he managed to probe into Tidus' small-passage with the end of his tail.  
>Kimahri could sense that Tidus wanted that and he was grateful for it. The ronso then decided to start thrusting with his hips with the added strength of Tidus' hands groping his big-passage. He grasped Tidus' hair harder and started oozing more juice out of his dangly-bit. It would get into Tidus' mouth one way or the other. During this time, though, Kimahri noticed how his furry dangly-bits were swinging quickly and beating the underside of Tidus' face. This felt good to the ronso. Really good.<p>

Tidus was almost worried when Kimahri picked up the pace. It had been at least ten minutes since they had started and Tidus' body was sweating pleasantly. From his hair, to his face, his neck, his chest, his loins, his hairy legs to his feet. He could feel Kimahri sweating as well. Firstly, his ass in his hands became harder to keep a grip on and even Kimahri's bollocks that were banging into his chin and neck regularly were soaking and hard. Tidus' eyes bulged as he felt a sensation ripple through Kimahri's erect dick and a load of precum erupted over the edge and into Tidus' mouth. Tidus used his tongue to spread the lovely warm liquid over Kimahri's enormous dick, going all around the edges, making sure it went everywhere.  
>When this was done, Tidus repositioned his mouth onto the tip of Kimahri's dick once more. This time it was more lubricated and Tidus felt astonished as Kimahri could successfully thrust even more of his dick inside his mouth. Kimahri started slowly, but only hastened when Tidus' pressing hands willed the thrusting to go on at a faster rate. He pulled Kimahri's pelvis closer to himself with the strength of his arms, and reluctantly the ronso did so.<br>Tidus was so sure that Kimahri's dick wasn't going to fit into his mouth, but the motions of the ronso's body said otherwise. Kimahri was going to get his dick into Tidus' mouth. That much was certain. Tidus couldn't prepare for this, and his heart rate was going so fast that he thought if it went any faster, it would burst. He felt Kimahri push with all his might after a long pause and the ronso's enormous dick forced its way fully into Tidus' mouth. Tidus' mind couldn't comprehend it. He knew his mouth was big, but he didn't realise it was that big! He felt Kimahri try to push it in further, but he knew that if his dick went in any more, he would certainly choke. Pulling Kimahri's ass with all his might, Tidus tried to force the ronso away from his mouth before he was chocked with the encroaching flood of seed about to torrent forth.  
>Tidus felt a ripple through the ronso's dick, and this only quickened his terror. If it wasn't for Kimahri's vast hands holding his head in place, he would be free. Tidus heard Kimahri roar a lot louder than he would have liked. The ripple in the ronso's vast dick lasted for a point of a second before the flood shot out of Kimahri's enormous dick, filling Tidus' mouth with the space that wasn't there. Tidus' arms dropped to his side, as did Kimahri's. Tidus felt the flood force Kimahri's dick back and out of his mouth where it proceeded to still shoot out its load, this time over Tidus' face.<br>Without wasting any time, Tidus gulped down what was in his mouth and took a large intake of breath to save his life. He didn't care that he was momentarily blind – that could be solved later! After breathing for a few seconds, and knowing that the ronso's seed would lose its valuable warmth after not too long, Tidus sped his mouth back to Kimahri's dick and lapped up every last amount of semen that he could. Tidus had to feel his way because he was blind, but after he finished licking the ronso's dick, he was glad that what was left on his face was still gloriously warm, so he used his hands to shovel it off and swallowed it all, glad to be able to see again.

Kimahri was ecstatic. He had never experienced such an explosion like that just now. It felt so amazing and so thrilling, to be able to explode into someone, even if it was twice in a row. Ronso were renowned for their Divine Acts of Giving, Receiving and Devoting because they had the ability of multiple ejaculations. Being such big creatures, ronso developed this ability for pleasure than actual practicality. However, it was noted that multiple ejaculations were more common in gay ronso than other ronso.  
>Feeling Tidus wrap his mouth around his dangly-bit once more to such off every drop that he could, Kimahri pushed forward a few times to ensure he got it all. Seeing Tidus unable to see momentarily had been amusing, but it also turned him on.<p>

Once Tidus had finished, Kimahri pulled out of the teenager and knelt down. He then opened his mouth and his thick, big tongue felt its way over Tidus' face, finishing the rest of his own – very tasty – semen. He was steadily forcing Tidus to the ground and eventually both of them were lying down – the ronso on top. Tidus' face felt good under his tongue, especially when he had to concentrate it into areas under the nose, in the eyes and on the neck.  
>Tidus felt worn out, but pleased and also slightly romantic. Kimahri's tongue was ruthless, scouring every inch of his face and neck to devour what was left of his own seed. Feeling the warm breath of the ronso on him felt special and arousing; he wanted to return the favour somehow.<p>

When Kimahri had more or less finished and was now just licking the teenager for pleasure, Tidus decided to ask.  
>"Kimahri," he said in a courageous voice.<br>The ronso continued licking, but Tidus knew he was listening.  
>"You've shown me what you've got. But can I show you what I've got?" There was a hint of a challenge in his voice which stopped the ronso. He looked into Tidus' face with interest.<br>"Tidus free to do as wish." Kimahri said, suddenly becoming completely acquiescent. Tidus was surprised at the level of acceptance on Kimahri's part.  
>"On your knees, ronso." Tidus said, grinning.<p>

Kimahri raised himself from Tidus' front and knelt there, waiting for Tidus to complete his desire. The teenager smiled as he got to his feet and walked behind the ronso. Kimahri could feel his dangly-bit starting to rise again.  
>"Damn, Kimahri," Tidus said from behind him. "You're so muscular and so big."<br>The ronso took that as a complement and began a soft purr when Tidus' hands came into contact with his tail.  
>"I love your tail. I think it's just so sexy." A well-known weak spot for ronso, their tails gave them extra pleasure during the Divine Act of Giving, Receiving and Devoting. Kimahri closed his eyes and was pleased with Tidus and his exploration.<br>Feeling something touch the edge of his big-passage, Kimahri then felt Tidus' arms wrap their way around the ronso's neck. Kimahri was kissed on his neck and was suddenly enraged that he couldn't kiss back. Resisting the urge to reverse their positions, the ronso left Tidus to his own devices.  
>"I fucking love you, Kimahri. I want to always do this. I don't care if anyone else finds out. I want them to know." All the while Tidus was saying this, Kimahri felt Tidus' dangly-bit enter into his warm big-passage. The ronso continued purring and held back a laugh. Tidus wasn't big enough to fill his big-passage. There was a lot of room for perhaps two or three more dangly-bits to enter. Nevertheless, this didn't stop Tidus. He pushed Kimahri forwards so he was supporting himself with his front paws as well. Feeling a human mount him was amazing – unlike anything Kimahri had ever experienced before.<br>Kimahri moved his tail to wrap its way around Tidus' leg as he started pushing in and out of his big-passage. Because there wasn't much friction, Tidus had to force his dangly-bit onto the roof of Kimahri's big-passage. Once this was done, he increased his speed into the ronso.  
>Kimahri's ass felt amazing. It was so big, but the cheeks were so soft and acted like giant cushions. The fur around Kimahri's private parts was plenty; both thick and thin. Tidus felt an eruption of pleasure as Kimahri's tail wrapped its way around his thigh as he was going in and out of the warm ronso. The tail kept tightening, which made it even more pleasurable as he knew Kimahri wanted him to shoot inside.<br>Grunting and puffing, Tidus spoke.  
>"You're beautiful and so very big. I love you so much!" Tidus could feel Kimahri's body tense as he continued pumping in and out of the ronso. More and more pleasurable noises escaped the beast which spurred Tidus on even more.<p>

Kimahri's legs were so thick and moved pleasingly when Tidus banged into Kimahri's ass (which also moved very pleasingly). It wasn't long before Tidus was out of breath, but still continuing. Kimahri started snorting and then let out a small roar of appreciation for Tidus. The ronso's tail tightened around Tidus' thigh and that did it for the teenager. Pushing in and out very, very quickly seven times, Tidus planted in his dick as far as it would go and shot his load into Kimahri, shouting in appreciation and triumph.

Kimahri enjoyed that. Very much. Though Tidus became exhausted all too quickly, Kimahri wanted to have him at his weakest. Even before Tidus pulled out of Kimahri's big-passage, the ronso forced himself up and turned Tidus over, so he was lying on him again. Tidus was catching his breath and had a confused look on his face. The tempting smell emanating from Tidus' dangly-bit was almost overpowering for Kimahri. Nevertheless, he ignored it and smiled dangerously at Tidus.  
>"Now you're mine." He said, forcefully.<br>With just a slight squeal of protest, Tidus was picked up and plonked on the floor, face on the ground and ass in the air. Kimahri knelt over Tidus' form and wrapped a hand around his own dangly-bit. He then hit Tidus' small-passage several times with his dangly-bit until it was at a thickness that he deemed suitable.  
>"Wait . . . Kimahri." Tidus said between breaths. "That thing is so thick . . . I don't think I can take it!"<br>Kimahri ignored Tidus and gave in to temptation and desire. It was his turn and he wanted to go the whole distance with his mate. Touching his dangly-bit to Tidus' small-passage, Kimahri smiled at how small and tight the boy was. This was going to be insanely good. It was the exact opposite of when Tidus was fucking Kimahri.  
>Pressing forwards, his dangly-bit pierced Tidus' small-passage. The head was barely anywhere inside when Tidus' body jerked around, desperate to get away. Kimahri grabbed onto the teenager and kept him still as he continued slowly entering him.<br>Tidus' body was jerking the whole time and just before he started going in, the heavens opened and lubricated them both. Kimahri pressed on, pleased at the tightness of Tidus. It was like trying to fit into a needle-sized hole to Kimahri. His dangly-bit pushed and pushed and he used every last ounce of his strength to shove it into the screaming Tidus.  
>Once it was done, he stopped and waited for Tidus to calm down. After thirty seconds, Tidus became accustomed to the sensation, albeit only slightly.<br>"Tidus ready?" Kimahri asked, well-aware at how eager he was for the ronso to fuck him before.  
>"Do it!" Tidus replied, shouting.<br>Kimahri didn't need to be told twice. He moved his paws to grab onto Tidus' sweet, pale, human ass and started moving in and out of the teenager. It was hard work at first, but the rain helped them loosen up somewhat. Kimahri roared pleasingly as Tidus moved pleasurably whenever he pushed the full length into his small-passage. The groans and shouts and moans that were escaping Tidus were unending. Even though Kimahri was only a small ronso, his dangly-bit was enormous for a human.  
>Kimahri's breath increased and he became all sweaty, despite the rain there cooling him down. He noted, too, how Tidus' body was getting increasingly sweaty as well and he saw how red Tidus' small-passage was becoming. He wanted to end this soon, even though he could last for hours like this.<br>Picking up the pace, which jerked Tidus' body even more and increased the level of noises from Tidus, Kimahri started grunting and snorting and roaring in pleasure as his thick, heavy and incredibly hard dangly-bit pushed in and out of Tidus' gently and fragile body. Kimahri felt that he had enlarged the teenager's small-passage exponentially, but at this moment didn't much care. He came all the way out of Tidus and then shoved his dangly-bit the whole length in and released his load again and again and again until it was leaking back out the way it came and covered Kimahri's legs, dripping to the floor.

Tidus was in both a world of extreme pleasure and extreme pain. The way Kimahri was relentless in his onslaught of his ass and the way he just wanted to fuck him so much overwhelmed him. He could feel Kimahri coming to the end of his climax and was momentarily relieved when the ronso's dick was removed from his ass. This was only short-lived as the ronso then thrust all the way inside him again, making him squeal and shout and then moan an orgasm as he felt Kimahri's warm, thick load enter his body. He thought it was over, but then Kimahri just kept shooting inside him. This felt so good and Tidus was pleased that it kept happening, even when it was leaking back out his ass.  
>During that half-rape, Tidus had succumbed and got an erection which had now exploded all over the floor. Forgetting everything around them, Kimahri and Tidus stayed together until they were pleased. Kimahri then exited Tidus' ass and they slept together on the wet floor, cuddling. eHeHH<p> 


End file.
